Everything About You
by Mixedandtea
Summary: Dark finds the courage to confess his feelings to Riku on St. White's Day. Sort of. Drabble-esque series. DarkxRiku DarkRiku RikuxDark RikuDark


Title: Everything About You

Pairing: Dark/Riku

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Summary: Dark finds the courage to confess his feelings to Riku on St. White's Day. Sort of.

Notes: Drabble-esque series. Also, I suck at being funny. So yeah... I'll probably edit this a couple times. I'll let you know in the next installment if it's necessary to come back and read this one again.

Also, if you read my other Riku/Dark, just want to let you know, I AM working on it (finally. I completely forgot . I just happen to be at college and I don't have my fanfiction notebook with me. The next chapter is maybe a quarter of the way done.

* * *

Harada Riku leaned against the wall, eyes closed and sighing deeply. She loved sitting alone on the roof during breaks at school. The door was locked but Riku had the key. She'd especially needed some space on this day. It was St. White's Day and the students of Azumano Middle School were running rampant with gifts and gossip. Thankfully, no male had approached her. Thoguh it wasn't all that surprising since it was her twin, Risa, who was the most popular girl at school and not her. She was only glad she never went home with Risa and didn't have to listen to her chattering endlessly about how her day went. Riku loved her sister to death but they were just too different. She hummed happily when a wind caressed her face and fluttered her auburn hair. She was half asleep when she heard the roof door open. She scrambled to her feet and gasped when it was Dark Mousy who shut the door behind him.

The purple-haired teen was her classmate and the most popular male at school, mostly for his good looks. He was a cousin of her other classmate, Niwa Daisuke, and he lived with him and his family, though the two were like night and day. His equally purple eyes shifted to meet hers and he smiled.

"Hey Riku. Nice hiding spot." He walked over to stand in front of her. She lifted her head a little to keep eye contact.

"Thanks," she said cautiously. "How'd you get past the lock?"

"I picked it," he replied and held up two straightened paper clips. Riku huffed.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Riku suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Why?" she repeated warily.

"I'm sure you know what day it is," he said casually.

A very bad feeling.

"Dark, don't" she began.

"Don't what?" he lifted a hand to stroke her hair lightly. "Don't realise how spectacular you are? How beautiful, how intelligent, how unique you are and want to show you?"

Riku blushed. "Is this a joke?"

"No." Dark's eyes darkened in anger. "What's a joke is how you think little of yourself because the whole school salivates over Risa. She's not that great."

"Hey! Watch it!" Riku snapped. "That's my little sister you're talking about, jerk!"

"Gomen, gomen" Dark shoved the paper clips into his pocket and held up his hands in peace. "It just pisses me off a little."

"It's not a big deal," she mumbled.

"Yes it is," Dark insisted. "Do you know how often you sigh? You're alone practically all the time at school. Half the people in this stupid place don't even know your name, they just know you as Risa's older twin."

"So what?" Riku said defensively. "You just decide to waltz up here and take pity on poor Riku?"

"No. I came up here because I wanted to ask you to give me a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"A chance to be your boyfriend. Or something..."

"What? Are you insane? Why? And what does 'or something' mean?"

Dark rolled his eyes and poked her shoulder lightly. "Because everything I said in the beginning. I like you. A lot. Like a man likes a woman."

"But... but...I"

He grinned wolfishly. "You're stuttering."

"I know!" she snapped, her face turning a bright red.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"I... I don't know, okay? I've never thought of this before."

Dark sighed. "Okay. I'll wait." He waited a beat. "Ready?"

"No!" Riku couldn't keep the laugh down. Dark grinned a little.

"Well fine. But I'm going to give this to you anyway." He pulled a rectangular-shaped package from behind his back and handed it to her. Riku eyed it warily. "It's not going to explode, Riku." Rolling her eyes, Riku took it and carefully unwrapped it. She let out a gasp.

"Where- where did you get this?" she exclaimed, holding the book gingerly.

"Oh it wasn't that hard. Went to every bookstore in the city I could find, harassed a few of the author's descendants. Easy stuff."

Riku laughed a little but didn't take her eyes off the gift. "I've always wanted a first edition. How did you know?"

"Well you always carry the most common edition in your bag and I kind of overheard you talking about wanting it with the librarian."

"Stalking me, hm, Dark Mousy?" she teased lightly.

He blushed. "Maybe." Riku smiled a little and stroked the spine of the book.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"It's no problem. Just... think about what I said, okay? I'll see you in class." And with that, he escape downstairs, leaving Riku cradling the book in her arms.

After a few minutes, she sat down, head slowly processing what had just happened. She didn't move until the bell rang and she had to go back to class. But even after gently placing the book in her bag and taking out her notes while the teacher lectured, she couldn't concentrate. Now that she was feeling for it, she could sense Dark watching her from his seat at the back of the class. She shifted in her chair.

_I'm so confused. Since when does a guy like Dark want to date a girl like me? I've never seen him so serious about something though... He's a bit of a joker like Saehara. _Riku frowned. Even if Dark was serious, did she even like him that way? They'd barely interacted at all in their one of a half years at Azumano. _Hanging out with him more could give me a chance to like him, _she mused. _It's not like he's a bad guy. _

Riku knew from overhearing her classmates talk that while Dark complimented the girls, he never went beyond that. He'd been like that in the beginning of their first year but had quickly quieted down. Some had thought it was because he'd gotten a girlfriend but that rumor was quickly put down when Dark repeatedly said that he was single. _He's handsome, smart, kind, definitely not the cheating type. What do I have to lose? _

Riku idly wondered what it would be like to be Dark's girlfriend. They would go on dates, hold hands, hug. _Kiss, _Riku realised with a blush. She gripped her pencil tightly as images of Dark kissing her rose unbidden in her mind. Her heart rate slowly settled back from its increased rate as Riku breathed in and out. _I wouldn't mind finding out what it would be like... _Riku swallowed and tried to concentrate on the lesson. She'd talk to him after school.

.::.

Dark sighed loudly as he put on his shoes. His head hit his shoe locker with a thunk. _Riku's going to reject me,_ he thought dejectedly. He'd definitely bungled his confession. He'd even completely skipped over his most important point. _I love you, Riku. How hard is that to say? Damn it! You're an idiot Dark. _ He ran a hand through his hair, mumbling under his breath as he walked outside to the gates.

"Dark!"

He looked up and stopped in surprise. Riku closed the distance between them.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" she asked quietly, mindful of the students walking around them.

"Um, sure. Want to go to the park?"

Riku nodded, turned around, and walked ahead.

_I wonder what she'll say, _Dark thought nervously. They strode in silence side by side to the park. Riku headed for a secluded section and stopped in front of an oak.

"Thanks for the book again," she started.

"I'm just glad you like it." Dark smiled a little. Riku looked at him briefly before staring at something over his shoulder.

"I thought about what you asked."

"Oh?" he said hopefully.

Riku took a deep breath.

"Okay."

Dark's heart fluttered in his chest. He wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks. "Really? You mean it? I mean, I don't mind if you want to think about it more. I don't want to rush you."

"I'm not going to change my mind. I think," she amended.

Dark rushed forward and quickly enveloped Riku in a tight hug. Riku gasped at the movement and his fierce grip. Did she really mean that much to him? She'd never even seen her parents act this way before. Or any couple.

"You're strange," she blurted out.

"Gomen," he whispered into her hair before releasing her. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He admitted. "And I'm not all that great at controlling my emotions."

"I noticed," Riku's lips twitched.

Dark touched her shoulder lightly. "Can I walk you home then?"

Riku smiled fully now. "Sure."


End file.
